


Hate

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [10]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Idk there's not much to tag this with, M/M, They hate eacher, but dont, hints at sex, nothing explicit though, oh!, rating just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: Yata hates Fushimi.It was a fact at this point. One that formed the moment Fushimi left Yata behind in that alleyway, the moment when he left HOMRA behind and went to those damn blues at Scepter 4.…Fushimi hates Yata.It was a fact. A fact he spat out every time the Vanguard was brought up...
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Series: Alphabet Inspired [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!
> 
> From: KBug
> 
> Hate!
> 
> This is pretty short but I don't have any plans to write another H word as I've gone through like 3 different I's to even think about doing another H in all honesty. 
> 
> We will see how I feel later on though! You never know.

Yata hates Fushimi.  
  
It was a fact at this point. One that formed the moment Fushimi left Yata behind in that alleyway, the moment when he left HOMRA behind and went to those damn blues at Scepter 4.   
  
It’s what drove their fights to the extreme. Bat and sword, skateboard and knives all flying covered in red and blue. Blood and bruises across pale and tanned skin marring what had once been smooth and unbroken. It drove them to push each other to their limits each and every time they met. Only stopping when a blonde called them off or they were forcefully pulled away by one of their other clansmen.   
  
Fushimi hates Yata.  
  
It was a fact. A fact he spat out every time the Vanguard was brought up to the point it wasn’t brought up anymore unless it was necessary to the report. It was what made him draw out the others first name out in a sing-song voice much like how that man had done to both their names leaving a bad taste in both their mouths when Yata sing-songed Fushimi's own first name back to him. It is what fueled them to spit out venomous words at each other and each to throw angry fists till they both were panting and blood dripped to the ground from some type of wound on each of them.   
  
Still they grinned at each other at the end.

  
  
Because…  
  
Misaki could **NEVER** hate Saruhiko.  
  
And…  
  
Saruhiko could **NEVER** hate Misaki.

  
  
Those were facts that neither admitted to. That both ignored even when it was clear everyone else around them. A fact they ignored even when their latest fight had them in a dark alleyway pressed so close together they couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began. One they ignored when one of them had the other pressed against the brick so hard it dug into the others skin as their tongues battled. One they ignored when they breathed out the others name in quiet moans bodies moving in perfect sync. There were still marks that marred their skin. Bite marks and scratches on backs and fingers sizes bruises on hips and thighs and shoulders and anywhere their hands could reach in that moment.  
  
Still they grinned at each other at the end.  
  
They never could truly hate each other.  
  
These were their facts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr!  
> https://captaintardis.tumblr.com/  
> (for whatever reason links don't work on my Tumblr but you can still find me there if you wish!)  
> Or Twitter!  
> [CaptainTardis](https://twitter.com/_CaptainTardis_)  
> We can talk K together!   
> You can also scream at me for updates XD (actually please don't scream at me) and if you ask nicely I may give out little snippets of future stuff I am working on just specify a fandom!
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! (They are the life fuel that drives me to writing more of these)
> 
> And! As usual with all of my works this is unbataed and is all written on my phone! So if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so that I can attempt to fix it!
> 
> Please and thank you!
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
